


兄弟

by Zoeoak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, 原著向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoeoak/pseuds/Zoeoak
Summary: 梗概：雷古勒斯逐渐觉得小天狼星不是他的兄弟，他错了。





	兄弟

To the Dark Lord  
I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who dicovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can.  
I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more.  
R.A.B.  
*  
01  
即使是高贵的最古老的布莱克家族，也是要给小孩子讲睡前故事的。  
“……最终，斯莱特林独自离开霍格沃茨，不知所踪。”沃尔布加合上了画册。她的两个儿子躺在昏沉的光线里，睁着眼望着她。  
“为什么格兰芬多没有支持他——他们不是最好的朋友吗？”小天狼星率先开口。雷古勒斯向他们母亲的方向侧侧身——像往常一样，他的兄弟总问出了他也好奇的问题。  
“伟大的人总是孤独的，”沃尔布加温柔地抚摸大儿子柔软的黑发，“即使是挚友，格兰芬多式的头脑也不会明白斯莱特林的先见之明。”  
两个男孩儿若有所思的点点头——母亲说的总是对的，他们当然知道，即使他们连她说的一半内容也不能理解。  
沃尔布加在两个孩子的额头上各给了一个晚安吻，向屋门口走去。她打开门，更加明亮的光线投在布莱克两兄弟脸上。布莱克夫人挥动魔杖把屋内所有光源熄灭。随着她关门的动作，那道明亮的光线渐渐变窄，直到最后一线也被掐灭，屋内陷入完全的黑暗。  
没有哪个小孩儿不害怕黑暗，即使这两个小孩儿姓“布莱克”也一样。所幸他们不是独自一人。他们肩靠着肩，因此那些在黑暗中窥伺他们的怪物已变得不足为惧。  
02  
雷古勒斯：  
我的新朋友托我向你问好！  
詹姆斯自从知道我有个弟弟后就问东问西，真快让我受不了！不过我理解他，他是家里的独生子，拥有一个兄弟对他讲是件新奇事。等你来霍格沃茨后，我一定让你们认识，我相信你们会相处得很愉快！  
好吧，我想你现在可能有点摸不着头脑，也许你会想问詹姆斯是谁——他是我在霍格沃茨交上的朋友，准确来说我们在火车上认识，就像萨拉查·斯莱特林遇上戈德里克·格兰芬多，我们碰巧走进同一间车厢，不到一分钟就相见恨晚。我们从魁地奇球队聊到罗马尼亚吸血鬼，从对角巷之行聊到最得意的恶作剧（我对詹姆斯说了我们那次“伟大的壮举”，他夸赞我们是天才！）——唯一的遗憾是他和一般人一样对斯莱特林有种偏见。  
不过也难怪，斯莱特林总是一副高人一等的样子怪让人不舒服。我们一开始在包厢里就遇到了这么个男孩儿，有一头油腻腻的头发和大的出奇的鼻子，除了一副令人讨厌的刻毒嘴脸再没什么长处。说来可笑，他竟然劝他的泥巴种朋友进斯莱特林！就是这样一个愚蠢又傲慢的家伙竟然真进了斯莱特林！我简直无法想象你以后也许会在充斥着这种人的学院度过七年——所以，雷古勒斯，其实你也考虑考虑其他学院。格兰芬多是个不错的选择，这儿的人很热情，而且你哥我在这儿。  
说实话，我不能理解爸爸妈妈为什么对我进格兰芬多这件事会这么失望。爸爸在信里说他担心我被那些泥巴种和混血带坏——好像我是什么低能儿一样，随便什么人都能影响我的脑子！妈妈更够呛！这几天给我寄的信快把我埋了——仿佛在她眼里我不进斯莱特林以后注定一事无成一样！真是毫无道理！出身格兰芬多的英雄不少，出身斯莱特林毕业的废物也不是没有。他们干嘛这么看重学院的分类呢？  
更何况，分院帽也没有否认我的斯莱特林潜质，我确实是个纯粹布莱克嘛！它有点犹豫，不过看到我舍不得和我的新朋友分开后（詹姆斯的每一根头发都是格兰芬多式的），它就宣布我去格兰芬多啦。詹姆斯和我都高兴坏了！你知道，我自己都没想过我真能进格兰芬多——虽然我们在火车上说起这个话题时我告诉他“我也许会打破传统”，但我们当时都知道多半没戏，毕竟我们全家都是斯莱特林啊。  
雷古勒斯，你也得承认，你哥我运气一向最好。  
霍格沃茨比表姐们描述得还要有趣一千个一千倍！我是多么遗憾你不是我的双胞胎弟弟啊！不然我们就能一起上学、一起分享我们的兴奋了。我有特别特别多的话想和你面对面说，可现在我们还得等一年。  
无比期待今年的圣诞节和你见面。  
PS：千万别让妈妈看见这封信，不然她该气得给我寄吼叫信了！  
西里斯  
小天狼星在圣诞节没能回家，沃尔布加和奥赖恩写信告诉他“留在学校躲躲风头”。一开始雷古勒斯不满父母的决定，可圣诞聚餐时他听着亲戚们的讥讽和嘲笑，只能不情愿地承认他的父母是对的——让他哥哥留在学校，看不见这些白眼和轻蔑对他来讲最好。  
03  
暑假第一天晚上，奥莱恩在饭桌上又一开始一通说教。当他说道“好好反思为什么你身为一个布莱克却被认为没有伟大的斯莱特林看重的优点”时，小天狼星终于忍不住插嘴了。  
“事实上，父亲，”他说，“分院帽也肯定了我的斯莱特林潜质……”他没意料到这反而点着了父亲的怒火。奥莱恩沉着脸，发出一个轻蔑的冷笑，言辞尖锐地说道：  
“是啊，可你为了一个在火车上刚认识的小崽子放弃了进入斯莱特林，培养伟大巫师的学院！梅林，但愿他不是泥巴种。”  
布莱克兄弟俩一时间都呆住了，接着，他们反应过来父亲的话里隐含着怎样的信息——除了在给雷古勒斯的那封信里，小天狼星没提过他是为了詹姆斯才选择去格兰芬多。他们同时抬头望向对方，一个因为被背叛的愤怒，一个因为被冤枉的慌张。雷古勒斯的心像浸入冰水之中，他看见他的哥哥愤怒的目光向他猛地刺来，即使他摇着头，无声地向他哥哥大喊“不是我”，那目光里的火焰也没减弱分毫。  
“西里斯，当我和你说话时不要乱瞟别处——你的礼貌也毁于一旦了吗我就知道格兰芬多会带来什么样的坏影响！你的新朋友是混血吗，是吗，西里斯？”  
“不是，爸爸。”小天狼星冷冰冰地说。  
“他姓什么？”  
小天狼星过了一会儿才回答他父亲：“波特。”  
奥莱恩冷笑几声。  
“我想我知道他是谁了——福利蒙特·波特的独子，被他们夫妇俩宠坏了的没礼貌的讨嫌鬼，我对小波特可是印象深刻——难以想象你和这种人一见如故，西里斯，甚至为了他放弃进入斯——”  
“我不明白你对学院之分的偏见，父亲，”小天狼星挥舞了一下手臂，好像要挥开什么遮住奥莱恩视野的迷雾，“邓布利多教授就是来自格兰芬多，他在决斗中击败了格林德沃——”  
“他击败了格林德沃，”奥莱恩露出一种可怕的嘲讽目光，“然后呢？去年他才刚成为霍格沃茨的校长。只有肌肉才发达的格兰芬多……西里斯，你以后只想当个教授吗 ？因为拯救了全欧洲才勉强被提拔为校长 ”  
男孩儿瞪着他父亲。  
过了一会儿，小天狼星说话了：“当个教授也不错，比当一个虚伪的斯莱特林强。”  
雷古勒斯的餐叉从手里掉下去，克利切把它捡起来，换了个新的摆在他盘子边，平常他都会给家养小精灵一个赞赏的目光（和沃尔布加一样），可这次雷古勒斯没有注意到这一切——他只顾着目瞪口呆地望着他哥哥，好像今天才认识这么个人似的。  
04  
布莱克兄弟被留在长袍店里。小天狼星坐在旁边的凳子上，面无表情看着他弟弟站在长凳上等着试长袍。几乎整整一个暑假，雷古勒斯没怎么和他哥哥说话。事情的发展越来越难以预料，雷古勒斯从前所有的美好想念都落了空。小天狼星在暑假第一天和父亲的争吵打破了平衡，触犯了法则，雷古勒斯知道。他哥哥以前经常被父母骂（主要都是因为他那些恶作剧），可从前大人们批评小天狼星，就像他们批评贝拉、茜茜、多米达、雷古勒斯自己，大人们面对孩子时的态度是一样的，你不许，你不准，不要再——而这次不一样，小天狼星在挑战不可挑战的东西，不是家长的权威，不是虚伪的礼节，而是……  
“亲爱的，试试这件。”店里的女巫走过来。她给他套上长袍，发现这件有些肥，又转回去接着挑挑拣拣。  
雷古勒斯看向他哥哥。小天狼星面无表情歪歪头。  
“西里斯，”年幼的布莱克说，“那封信的内容我没有告诉过任何人。”  
站在脚凳上的男孩儿如释重负，整整一个夏天，他独自碰见他哥哥时这句话萦绕在他心头，但每一次都被小天狼星冷冰冰的眼神吓退。这次不知怎么的，他站在脚凳上，刚试了一件不合身的袍子后，他竟然成功说出了这句话，根本没顾忌他自己想象出来的那些哥哥会有的吓人的反应。  
也许西里斯不会相信，雷古勒斯有些沮丧又有些高兴地想，但是……  
他没有来得及去想“但是”什么，心里就被喜悦淹没了——他看见他哥哥的眼睛亮起来，嘴角咧出一个大大的笑容，就像以前他们刚刚完成一次绝妙的恶作剧后快乐的笑容。  
“我就知道！”小天狼星大声说，“我就知道！你是我的兄弟嘛，你怎么会做那种偷偷摸摸的事呢 ”  
雷古勒斯也无法抑住脸上的笑容，接着他向小天狼星敞开心扉：“这个暑假你对我太冷漠了，西里斯！我以为你生我的气，结果我都不知道怎么对你开口……”  
“原来是这个缘故！”小天狼星一拍手，“唉，雷古勒斯，你看起来有点……我觉得是心虚……我以为你是真的把信给父母看来着……所以我……”  
“那封信我没给任何人看过，一直藏在我的柜子里，”雷古勒斯摇摇头，“我不知道爸妈是怎么知道信的内容的。”  
小天狼星做沉思状。  
“也许是信寄来的时候母亲偷看了，”小天狼星说，“我们房间里的窗户是打不开的，猫头鹰只能把信带到客厅……”  
雷古勒斯呆住了：“那封信确实是妈妈递给我的……但我以为……她从来没有……你知道，妈妈一直很尊重我们……”  
小天狼星撇撇嘴：“前提是我们得是让她骄傲的斯莱特林，我已经不再这个范畴内啦。”他故作轻松的说。  
雷古勒斯觉得心被什么击中，泛起苦涩——一直以来，更优秀的那个总是小天狼星，可仅仅因为分院，他就受到这种对待，多么不公平——他想安慰安慰哥哥，还没开口，余光却瞥见店门打开，他们的父亲走进来，手里提着一摞书，问：“孩子们，长袍试好了吗？”  
05  
“要进斯莱特林，一定要进斯莱特林，雷古勒斯。”沃尔布加在火车站不住地对小儿子说。比起去年送他哥哥那次，雷古勒斯觉得他妈妈紧张多了，他能想象出如果他也没进斯莱特林对他妈妈而言是多大的打击——光是德鲁艾拉婶婶嘲笑的眼神就够让她受。  
“你还记得你的愿望，对吧，雷古勒斯，”沃尔布加继续说，“而只有斯莱特林才能帮助你，引领你走向辉煌——”  
雷古勒斯见到他哥哥的白眼快翻到天上去了。  
“我明白了，妈妈。”他赶紧保证，担心任他妈妈在说下去小天狼星会做出什么更显而易见的举动。但这时奥莱恩轻咳一声。  
“西里斯，”他看向大儿子，后者扬起下巴和他对视，“我关注了一下你上个学期的……禁闭次数，觉得我有必要提醒你，夜游被抓到是愚者的行径。”  
布莱克兄弟不约而同都诧异地望着他。  
“还有对同学施恶咒……”奥莱恩继续说，“孩子，什么时候你成了那种恶作剧被抓包的人 ”  
雷古勒斯忍不住笑起来，小天狼星则挺起胸膛，自豪地说：“只是偶尔几次而已，爸爸，更多时候教授们根本不知道是谁干的！”  
连沃尔布加脸上也露出一个微笑，延续了一个夏天的紧张气氛在这一刻消失了。  
“西里斯，”奥莱恩·布莱克说，“我想了想，也许我们确实对学院过分关注——你是我们的儿子，最纯粹的布莱克，无疑你以后会有一番作为，即使你是个格兰芬多也一样。”  
雷古勒斯和他哥哥对视一眼，互相看到了对方眼中的惊喜：他们的父母终于开始试着接受小天狼星进格兰芬多的事实了！  
事情的发展确实出乎意料，雷古勒斯高兴地想。到最后临上火车前，布莱克夫人甚至还给了小天狼星一个拥抱，然后她才去拥抱雷古勒斯——  
“不过，”沃尔布加在拥抱小儿子时悄声说，“斯莱特林依然是最好的学院，雷古勒斯，你一定得进斯莱特林，千万别追随你哥哥。即使你们在不同学院，也有很多机会可以见到的。”  
她松开雷古勒斯，替他理了理头发：“答应我，好吗？”  
“我答应你，妈妈。”  
他踏上火车，站在他兄弟身边，向父母挥挥手。等他们向车厢里面走，离开了父母的视线后，小天狼星开口了：“妈妈刚才还是要你一定进斯莱特林，对吧。”  
雷古勒斯点点头。他脑海里闪过刚才和妈妈拥抱完后，小天狼星跳上车厢的画面。他哥哥的动作多么显出他是多么高兴啊！  
“可他们毕竟已经开始正视你了。”雷古勒斯最终这么回答他。  
“带着偏见。”小天狼星说，接着他突然叹了口气——这声叹气前所未有，如此自然。小天狼星又说道：“不过我还是挺高兴的……反正我以后肯定可以向他们证明，他们的偏见是荒谬而毫无道理的。”  
雷古勒斯鼓起勇气，说道：“‘我们’可以像他们证明。”  
小天狼星一愣，然后惊喜地看着雷古勒斯，他的弟弟对他露出一个微笑。  
小天狼星·布莱克，平生再没有像今天这样庆幸自己拥有一个兄弟。  
因为雷古勒斯，他并非独自一人。  
06  
“艾弗里，艾伯特。”  
站在雷古勒斯身边的栗色头发的男孩儿跑上去，分院帽在他头上花了几秒种——“斯莱特林！”  
雷古勒斯扯了扯领口，他感到喉咙发紧，心跳飞快。他的姓氏是B打头，很快就会轮到他，可他的决心还不够，他做出了承诺，现在却仍旧犹豫。  
雷古勒斯想起在火车上情形，他的哥哥欢天喜地地领他去找他最好的朋友詹姆斯。他介绍弟弟和朋友认识。在之后相当长的一段时间里，这是雷古勒斯所能经历过的最糟糕的会面。詹姆斯·波特，在雷古勒斯看来，只是个头发凌乱，傲慢无礼，典型的令人厌恶的被宠坏的孩子，他和奥赖恩的评价没有任何偏差。与他哥哥信里描述得詹姆斯相比，这个实际的詹姆斯令雷古勒斯感到万分失望，难以想象小天狼星是为了这样人放弃了斯莱特林，无故承受了家里人的白眼和轻蔑。  
“布莱克，雷古勒斯。”  
雷古勒斯僵硬地走上前，坐在高脚凳上，他看见哥哥向他挥手，他正想笑一下，漆黑的帽檐就遮盖了所有视线，一个细小的声音在脑海里响起。  
“毫无疑问，一个斯莱特林。不过，我看到你想去格兰芬多 ”  
一定要去斯莱特林，他母亲对他说。我们可以向他们证明，他对他的兄弟说。  
“你真的想去格兰芬多吗，孩子你要知道，斯莱特林可以帮助你……”  
我们家里竟然出了个格兰芬多的蠢货，他堂姐的声音尖利刺耳。一直以来，我以为小天狼星才是更优秀的那个，西格纳斯舅舅遗憾地摇摇头。小天狼星不在乎这些，他也可以吗他能做到吗？  
“我看到你缺乏一种勇气，”分院帽继续说，“而你有强烈的渴望想证明自己……你想清楚了吗，要去格兰芬多 ”  
如果他也没进斯莱特林，对他母亲是怎样的打击……他有小天狼星一半的勇气抵抗他们的嘲笑和轻蔑吗小天狼星是更优秀的那个，总是更优秀的那个——他不是。  
“好吧，孩子，我明白了——斯莱特林！”  
雷古勒斯感到自己悬着的心开始下坠，一直坠到虚无的黑暗中。帽子被拿开，光线猛然刺进双眼，雷古勒斯向那个鼓掌的长桌迈步，脚下轻飘飘仿佛踩在空气里。茜茜向他招手，热情地拉他坐在她身边。  
“沃尔布加姑妈听到这个消息一定会很高兴——亲爱的堂弟，你怎么了？”接着她压低声音，“刚刚分院帽想把你分到格兰芬多，是吗 ”  
雷古勒斯望着她堂姐漂亮的金发和白皙的面容。  
“是啊，”他听见自己说，“分院帽在格兰芬多和斯莱特林之间很犹豫……”  
“我猜这一定吓坏你了——不过还好，你最终来到了斯莱特林，最优秀的斯莱特林！”  
“是啊，”雷古勒斯试图让嘴角牵起来，结果形成了一个僵冷的假笑，“我最终还是进了斯莱特林。”  
纳西莎的注意力很快就移开，她是级长，此刻又有一个新生来到斯莱特林，她要去欢迎那个怯生生的小姑娘。  
雷古勒斯暂时松了口气。他觉得自己分裂成两半：一半关注家人的反应，因而觉得轻松；一半关注小天狼星的反应，因而觉得焦虑。最终不安促使雷古勒斯忍不住扭头看看礼堂另一边的那条长桌，看看小天狼星在做什么——他的目光和他哥哥的不期而遇。  
那一瞬间有许多的可怕的场景从雷古勒斯脑海里闪过，其中最清晰的画面是暑假第一天小天狼星对他投过来的愤怒的眼神。  
但小天狼星没有。  
雷古勒斯看见哥哥对他露出一个真心实意的笑容。恭喜。小天狼星做出这样的口型。接着怕他误会什么似的，小天狼星·布莱克又加了一句：别在意。  
别在意学院之分。雷古勒斯在心里默念了几遍。他真真正正轻松多了。  
07  
这是雷古勒斯过的第二个没有小天狼星陪伴的圣诞节，从早上开始就异常烦闷无聊，他甚至不期待拆礼物的时刻。当雷古勒斯来到早餐桌上时，那儿只剩下他母亲和他婶婶——奥莱恩和西格纳斯出去了，贝拉在昨天晚上就和她新婚丈夫离开，多米达要参加一个同学聚会，茜茜和马尔福有约会……不过即使堂姐们在情况也不会好转多少，并不是说雷古勒斯和堂姐们关系不好，只是她们都不是小天狼星，曾经一起做恶作剧，一起迷魁地奇，一起听关于吸血鬼的惊险故事的他的同胞兄弟。他们曾经一起期待共同在霍格沃茨上学的日子，现在，当这一刻到来后，却都不约而同失望——不，雷古勒斯想，只有他一个人感到失望，他哥哥高兴极了，因为他通过霍格沃茨结识了詹姆斯·波特。  
小天狼星从来没这么高兴过。雷古勒斯忍不住皱眉。  
讨厌鬼波特拉着他的兄弟到处胡闹，站在走廊里向随便什么路过的人施咒，和斯莱特林的同学对着干——他已经数不过来他们和斯内普发生过多少次纠纷，因此被教授罚了多少次禁闭，格兰芬多被扣了多少分（“虽然，”他又想到，“斯内普也不招人喜欢，但他们实在做过了头。”）——最近，他们又拉上另外两个同在格兰芬多的同级同学，自称什么“劫道组”，从此二人组变四人组，格兰芬多宝石消减量翻一番。他的兄弟乐在其中，全然不觉得他们的行为在旁人眼中有多么无聊和可鄙。小天狼星自以为很酷。  
雷古勒斯猛地把餐盘里的煎蛋叉碎。  
如果不是波特，他的兄弟根本不会变成这种模样。如果不是波特，他哥哥现在应该和他一样呆在斯莱特林，远离那些鼠目寸光的笨蛋、为自己的愚蠢沾沾自喜的讨嫌鬼、从愚昧无知的麻瓜家庭里长大的泥巴种——说到泥巴种，雷古勒斯突然想起来小天狼星最近开始禁止他说“泥巴种”这个词，他脸上忍不住露出一个冷笑。  
雷古勒斯想起去年这个时候，小天狼星被父母要求呆在学校度过圣诞节。他哥哥的“最好的朋友詹姆斯”也因此成了为数不多留校的人——小天狼星给他寄了许多信向他讲述他和詹姆斯在圣诞节假期伟大的冒险。那信中有一句话，当时他看时并没有什么特别的感觉，现在回想起来却感到不快——“我的兄弟，詹姆斯是除你之外头一个能理解我的人。”  
雷古勒斯叉起煎蛋，仔细观察上面的孜然颗粒。  
在霍格沃茨的城堡里，无数次雷古勒斯一眼就望见小天狼星，而他哥哥却没看见他，因为他正和詹姆斯大笑着聊什么有趣的东西。有几次他们在同一条走廊里擦肩而过，小天狼星根本没注意到他。从来没有过，从来没有过。  
雷古勒斯把煎蛋放进嘴里，狠狠地嚼起来。餐桌上他母亲和他婶婶的对话突然吸引了他的注意力，因为他听见了自己的名字。  
“想开点，沃尔布加，难道你没发现吗，雷古勒斯其实才是更优秀的那个！”  
雷古勒斯诧异地抬头，看见金发的德鲁艾拉婶婶慈爱地望着他，而他黑发的母亲则摇头叹气。  
08  
雷古勒斯二年级，小天狼星三年级。  
年轻的布莱克踏进兄长的房间。他把门关上。屋子里只有床头的烛台上有一支蜡烛被点亮，它橙黄色的光芒微弱而温暖地照亮床上一动不动的人影，也照亮了四周墙壁上刺眼的格兰芬多旗帜和遮盖住原来银灰色缎面墙壁的麻瓜海报——雷古勒斯皱眉，那些金红色的旗帜和衣着暴露一动不动的麻瓜女孩儿海报已经让这个他曾经熟悉的房间面目全非，就像这房间的主人一样。  
“我给你带了面包和牛奶。”雷古勒斯说。  
人影终于动了动。小天狼星半起身望着弟弟，他的神情在烛火的光中看不分明。  
“真稀奇，我优秀的好弟弟，”雷古勒斯听见他哥哥说，“少吃一顿饭而已，我又饿不死——你到底是来干什么的 ”  
原来他的眼神是讽刺。雷古勒斯张张嘴，深吸一口气。  
“如果你执意要把这个家里的丝毫善意都曲解为对你的轻蔑和嘲弄，那请自便吧。”他放下餐盘，转身要走。  
“等等，”小天狼星叫住他，“好吧，请等等，雷古勒斯，我错怪你了，我道歉。”他起身下床走过来，拢了拢乱糟糟的黑发，“谢谢你，弟弟。”他嘟囔着，抓起一片面包大嚼起来。他喝了一口牛奶，然后对他弟弟说：“你有果酱吗？”  
“没来得及拿。”  
“巫师的果酱太不方便了，”小天狼星说，雷古勒斯有了种很不好的预感，“有一次，多卡斯·梅多斯从家带来了麻瓜那里的果酱，真是既方便又美味，麻瓜在改善自己生活方面总有——”  
雷古勒斯厌恶地挥了一下手：“别再提麻瓜了。”  
一切声音都消失了。小天狼星放下杯子，望着他弟弟，一阵沉默后，他开口了：“什么时候你也成了那种让偏见蒙蔽你双眼的人。”  
雷古勒斯微微抬头，看着比他高出半个头的小天狼星，心里已经对即将发生的谈话感到厌烦：“我不是那个抱着偏见的人，你才是，西里斯，你被那群格兰芬多影响了，被他们灌输了他们对斯莱特林的偏见——”  
“我在格兰芬多看到了真相，那就是斯莱特林自高自大，时刻妄图特权高人一等，但他们并没比其他人优秀多少——”  
“是啊，在你眼里萨拉查·斯莱特林已经成了伪君子和阴谋家的代名词，不值得任何夸赞和仰慕，而你那些鲁莽的傻瓜朋友却成了值得褒奖的英雄，因为他们愿意陪你胡闹而我们不愿意——”  
“斯莱特林的信徒甚至支持屠杀麻瓜合法化——”  
“那只是偶尔出现的偏激者——”  
“这其中就有我们母亲的堂妹阿拉明塔——”  
“没什么好奇怪，布莱克也出了你这样的叛逆——”  
“如果你把尊重平等地对待别人称作叛逆——”  
“看来你和那些泥巴种和渣滓厮混得很愉快——”  
“我说过不要在我面前说泥巴种这个词——”  
“我也说过少在我面前宣扬你的亲麻瓜立场，我知道你在那群血统混杂的低能儿之间如鱼得水过得非常愉快。”  
“你口中的低能儿有不少博得了你们院长的青眼——”  
“而斯莱特林是每个人都能让斯拉格霍恩教授感到自豪——”  
“包括你那个畏畏缩缩的狡猾朋友艾弗里吗我上次看见他全力讨好斯拉格霍恩教授却没被正眼瞧一次！”  
“说得好像你最好的朋友之一彼得·佩迪鲁有多么得教授欢心一样！”  
“那你不妨说说为什么你们这些优秀的斯莱特林到现在也没把麻瓜家庭出身的莉莉·伊万斯从年级第一的位置上拉下来。”  
“斯莱特林从来不是书呆子，我们有更伟大的目标——”  
“对同年级的同学，玛丽·麦克唐纳施那种恶心的咒语幸好我们阻止得及时——”  
“看来你已经忘了自己曾经高高兴兴地把同学倒挂起来展示他的内裤。”  
“哈，你是说——”  
“我是说你太得意忘形了，西里斯，你全力惹爸妈生气，让他们丢脸，为了在你那些把愚蠢当勇气的朋友面前夸耀你自己，你伤你亲生父母的心。你还伤我的心。你真的知道你究竟在做什么吗？”  
出乎雷古勒斯意料的是小天狼星沉默了。雷古勒斯感到一丝希望，于是继续说：“爸爸妈妈接受了你在分院上的失败，他们给了你机会重新接纳你，但你自己践踏了所有人的好意，自甘堕落，你羞辱了家族七百年的荣耀，你羞辱了你血管里高贵的血脉，你羞辱了你的亲人，你的父母，你的兄弟，你还在羞辱你自己！”雷古勒斯猛地拔出魔杖，一道红光射向墙上那些永远凝固在最美好姿态的比基尼女孩儿的海报。没有任何事发生，小天狼星在那些海报上施了他所能想象到的一切保护咒语。雷古勒斯忿忿地收回魔杖，扭头看向自己的哥哥。小天狼星站在那儿，比他高大，比他强壮，比他英俊——到底是因为什么，他的哥哥竟成了这样一个被浅薄无知的理论哄骗的蠢货？  
“雷古勒斯，”小天狼星开口了，“当你怀着你的傲慢睥睨你其它学院的同学时，你不觉得孤独吗？”他向前走了一步，“你把那些和你有着相似面孔，却没有巫师血统的人当成牲畜时，你不觉得可怕吗？你说父母给我机会，为什么机会要由他们给——我不是他们眼看着长大的儿子吗？因为我没进斯莱特林，所以我就应该不是他们的儿子吗？我应该像那些从家谱上烧掉名字的背叛者一样，被逐出家族吗？你说我践踏了他们的——‘好意’——对！如果说因为我所谓在分院上的‘失败’，我就应该跪在他们脚下痛苦流涕才能被他们接纳，如果说即使这样我还会在这个家里一直背负着轻蔑和鄙夷，永世不得脱身，如果说我本应落到这样的境地，但因为他们的‘好意’我没有，只要我甘心卑躬屈膝任他们摆布我就能重新成为他们的好儿子，如果说是这样的你所谓的‘好意’——那么我要告诉你，雷古勒斯：我，小天狼星·布莱克，不需要这样的——形似侮辱的——‘好意’！”小天狼星说道最后几乎是吼了出来。他花了半秒钟平静心情，又语速飞快地开口了：“你说我羞辱了我家族的荣耀，羞辱了我的——‘高贵的血脉’？呵！——羞辱了我所有的血亲包括你在内——哈！没错！我就是要羞辱你们这些自以为是的斯莱特！雷古勒斯，你思考过‘永远纯粹’这句话蕴含着多么荒唐可笑的逻辑吗？一个人，因为他的血统，他就注定比别人优秀，注定高人一等，别人就该受他们的统治和奴役——这怎么可能！雷古勒斯！弟弟！当你和格兰芬多、拉文克劳、赫奇帕奇合班上一堂课时，你觉得和你坐在一个教室的那些人都注定是庸人吗？你觉得那些造诣不逊纯血的麻瓜家庭出身的巫师应该被魔法社会拒之门外吗？你能辨别出那些和你在一个餐厅里吃早餐的同学里哪些是纯血哪些是混血，哪些是‘值得重视的伟大的巫师的种子’哪些是应该低你一等的牲口吗？弟弟？！”  
小天狼星因为激动大口喘着气，他望着和他留着相同血脉的兄弟，抱着一丝连他自己也没察觉的期待。他听见弟弟说——  
“我明白你的意思了，哥哥，”雷古勒斯的声音平静得冰冷，“你希望让泥巴种和我们平起平坐。”  
可怕的沉默蔓延开。  
“愚蠢、软弱的、白痴，”小天狼星咬着牙把这些刺伤人的单词从牙缝里抛出来，“你为什么就没有勇气睁开眼睛看看真实的世界——你为什么就甘心让那些老掉牙的鬼话统治你的大脑——你为什么不去看看那些显而易见的——”  
“我想看到了显而易见的东西，”雷古勒斯不耐烦地打断他，“你失掉了你作为巫师的骄傲，西里斯，我为你感到羞耻。”他撂下这句话，拿起餐盘，转身离开。  
在关门前，雷古勒斯听见小天狼星的声音：  
“有一天，你肯定会明白的，因为你是我的兄弟……到那时你会后悔……”  
门砰的一声关上。雷古勒斯毫不在意他哥哥在说什么。他不明白，也根本不想明白。  
小天狼星站在原地，迷惘地望着紧闭的房门。他预感到自己的失去——他当时并不相信——但以后他会想到此刻笼罩在他心头的失落和绝望，并且那时他已经了解这预感怎样一步步应验。  
即使兄弟俩还没意识到，在这一刻，他们确实彻底失去了彼此。  
09  
雷古勒斯小心翼翼把剪下来的报纸贴在最中间的一个空位置，让上面醒目的标题位于这张剪贴报的中心——“Magic is Might（魔法即强权）”，它看起来多么激动人心，震撼有力，凝聚了每一个纯血巫师的骄傲和荣耀！这美妙的哥特字体搭配床头上他用银色颜料精心描绘的“TOUJOURS PUR（永远纯粹）”实在相得益彰。  
雷古勒斯感到一种自豪和责任一波又一波冲击着他的内心。他的视线在其它剪贴报，在这伟大的人的消息间穿梭，几乎要热泪盈眶——多么幸运！他与黑魔王同处一个时代！  
从几十年前开始，因为混血和泥巴种的增多，亲麻瓜派日渐壮大，他们用一套虚伪的说辞蛊惑那些意志薄弱、忘记祖先荣耀的纯血，哄骗他们抛弃自己的家族，为毫不相干的泥巴种出力——像他的傻哥哥一样——他们把巫师的骄傲扔进泥里，任其蒙秽，指着这些祖先们付出生命代价维护的东西说：看啊，那就是老古板们维护的血统论。  
但是伏地魔出现了，这位斯莱特林最后的传承人从没忘记祖先的教诲，他唤醒了纯血心中的骄傲——身为巫师的骄傲——在这位高贵的斯莱特林后裔的引导下，他们纯血巫师将重拾昔日的荣光，重新登上世界的王座，巫师界中肮脏的瑕疵将被清理一心，所有巫师在这个崭新的魔法界中团结一致，认清自己的身份，从麻瓜手中夺回自己的生存空间，《保密法》不复存在，没有巫师再需隐瞒自己，他们将在麻瓜手里收缴本就属于他们的一切。  
雷古勒斯走出自己的房间，把门关好，那个提醒其他人非请勿入的门牌在他身后闪闪发光。年轻的布莱克下楼，听见客厅隐隐传来争吵声，眉头皱起来：莫非他那个不成器的哥哥又说了什么污人视听的话 雷古勒斯摇摇头。今天是阿尔法德叔叔回来的日子，小天狼星竟然还这么放肆无礼。  
阿尔法德·布莱克是沃尔布加的弟弟，西格纳斯的哥哥，一个商人，旅居世界各地。布莱克两兄弟小时候见过他一次，当时阿尔法德给他两个小侄子讲他在罗马尼亚遭遇吸血鬼的经历，因此在短暂的相处里轻易就获得了兄弟俩的好感。雷古勒斯在听见阿尔法德叔叔回来的消息时很高兴，现在这兴致却被兄弟破坏殆尽——他感到羞愧和恼恨，要是小天狼星不存在多好！要是他是家里的独子多好！为什么他会有小天狼星这么让他丢脸的哥哥！  
雷古勒斯走到客厅，他哥哥果然又在和家里人吵架，他哥哥不顾一切地冲他母亲的弟弟、堂姐们的父亲、西格纳斯·布莱克大喊大嚷。雷古勒斯看见父亲脸色铁青，母亲不住地高声责骂，德鲁艾拉在一旁冷笑，远道而来的阿尔法德叔叔坐在角落的沙发里，眉头紧皱。  
“你——不能——这么做！”他哥哥的吼声几乎要冲破整个布莱克老宅。  
“闭嘴！孽子！这儿没有你说话的份儿！滚回你的房间呆着！”沃尔布加声音尖利得让人头痛。  
“你们不能——安多米达是你的女儿——”  
“从她自作主张嫁给那个泥巴种后她就不是了！！”西格纳斯暴跳如雷，“西里斯，从族谱前滚开！！！”  
雷古勒斯顿时明白了——那个传言竟然是真的！他们的堂姐，安多米达，爱上了一个泥巴种！  
雷古勒斯握紧双手：这些不知羞耻的渣滓！安多米达，昔日里沉默温和的堂姐，她的形象在雷古勒斯心中已经变得和污泥一般不堪。年轻的布莱克怀着冰冷地愤怒地看着几乎失去理智的小天狼星，越发感到对同胞兄弟的厌恶。雷古勒斯的手抚上了魔杖的手柄，但在此时他父亲已经率先抽出魔杖，尖端直指小天狼星。  
像有什么开关被拨动了一样，所有声音都消失了。  
“我不想对你念咒，西里斯，”奥莱恩对他的长子说，“回你的房间呆着，没有我的允许不许出来。”  
雷古勒斯的手放下来。一切尘埃落定，他心想，小天狼星没有魔杖，他的魔杖昨天刚刚被父亲没收了，作为他在餐桌上出言不逊的惩罚——  
但小天狼星做了个出乎意料的举动：他突然跃起，像一头野兽，粗暴而迅速地去抢下西格纳斯的魔杖。  
“除你武器——”  
“统统石化——”  
“挂毯飞来——”  
小天狼星被魔咒定住，奥莱恩的魔杖脱手，绣着家族树的挂毯飞到德鲁艾拉手里，这位貌美的金发布莱克夫人施施然收起魔杖，把挂毯递给他丈夫。  
小天狼星瞪着他们，带着眼神所能表现的最强烈的恨意和不甘。但他只能眼睁睁看着西格纳斯从他手里抽回自己的魔杖。魔咒射在挂毯上，安多米达的名字消失了，取而代之的是一个烧焦的小洞。  
“记住这个教训，西里斯，”奥莱恩说，“永远记好这一幕，我知道你为什么这么维护安多米达，所以我要你记住：别觉得家族会无限容忍你的叛逆。你之所以还没被赶出这个家不过是因为你母亲和我还爱护你，还没放弃挽救你，还对你心存希望——西里斯，我的儿子，如果你像安多米达一样毫无责任感和廉耻心，做出我们无法容忍的不可挽回的事——我们会向开除安多米达一样开除你，我们会亲手把你从族谱上烧掉，不再承认你是最纯粹的布莱克的一员——你明白我的意思吗？如果真到那个时候，我们绝不心软，一切也无可挽回——你听懂了吗，西里斯·布莱克！”  
他接过沃尔布加拾回的魔杖，解开了小天狼星身上的魔咒。  
“现在，”他睥睨着儿子，“回房间去，没有我的允许不准出来！”  
10  
小天狼星攥紧自己的魔杖，正要打开家门，一个拖长调子的声音叫住他。  
“你要做什么？”  
他猛地转身，在魔杖尖端的荧光下，小天狼星看见自己的弟弟站在阴影里。雷古勒斯手里摆弄着魔杖，这瘦削的少年进他所能摆出一副优雅凌人的姿态，殊不知落在对方眼里只有装腔作势。  
雷古勒斯脸上露出一个讥笑：“你是怎么拿回你的魔杖――啊，你要离家出走？”  
“这正合你意吧，雷古勒斯，这样你就是父母手心里唯一的好儿子了。”小天狼星讽刺他。  
“如果这样自我欺骗能让你好受点，我没有异议。”  
“被周围人的赞誉吹捧得飘飘然，你没发现你的傲慢实际很可笑吗 ”  
“或许是因为你自甘堕落到下等人的层次，才会曲解别人的态度。我确实乐得你赶快消失，不是因为我嫉妒你，而是因为你是个早该被清洗的污点。”雷古勒斯平静地，甚至可以说是轻飘飘地说出这些话。  
“你能这么想可真是太好了！”小天狼星说，“要是父母也像你一样，事情就简单多了――永别了，雷古勒斯。”  
“不，”雷古勒斯低声说，“我们还会再见的――当黑魔王统治世界的时候，所有背叛者都要接受他们应得的审判，你也逃不掉，哥哥。”他如诅咒般说出这番话，阴沉地盯着另一个布莱克。  
然而小天狼星的表情像听到了什么幼稚的笑话。  
“那我只能祝你们美梦成真了。”这个格兰芬多说完，打开门，踏出去。夜风伴着雨露的清香吹进这个腐朽的老宅，将要永远脱离布莱克的布莱克转身，月光洒在他英俊的脸上，他的黑发轻轻被风吹起。小天狼星对他的兄弟说了最后一句话：“我曾以为你是我的兄弟。我错得离谱。”  
这也是小天狼星此生对他兄弟说的最后一句话。  
11  
西里斯：  
你是对的。我后悔了。  
我知道你会毫不留情地嘲笑我，这有什么关系呢现在我已经找不出一个敢嘲笑我的人了。食死徒不会嘲笑谁，那太温和了。  
不久前我遇到了多米达，我们被除名的堂姐。她看起来一点儿都没变，柔软的头发还像从前一样喜欢捋到胸前。除了嫁给那个麻瓜出身的巫师外，她没有哪点儿不像从前那个安多米达·布莱克，矜持，温和，谨慎。我忍不住和她搭话。西里斯，我心里装着太多的秘密，几乎让我无法承受。我当时抛开了斯莱特林见鬼的审慎和精明，打定主意要对她说出一切。但我看着她戒备而怀疑的眼神，却觉得什么也讲不出。我和她磕磕绊绊说了什么，具体内容我现在已经不记得，然后就落荒而逃。  
我当时真嫉妒她，西里斯，她和她的丈夫住在麻瓜的世界里，远离这场战争。而我呢？我曾想逃，最后发现无路可逃。  
不要指责我胆小，西里斯，你没呆在这样一个可怕的境地里。  
我最近总回想起我们小时候。西里斯，当我们用孩子不带任何偏见的眼光看这个世界时，我们看到的一切多么明晰透彻。你曾说过学院偏见都是瞎扯，可之后我们居然都忘了这句最显而易见的箴言。仅因为学院之分，你我之间的联系被磨损得干干净净。我从前不知道，不理解，我把一切都归罪于你，归罪于格兰芬多的标签：炫耀和鲁莽。  
这是怎样的可悲！你进了格兰芬多，我们的父母失望至极，家里所有人理所当然地开始嘲笑你。他们诋毁你的学院，挖苦你的朋友，嘲笑你的品位，轻蔑你的作风。他们试图把你拉进一个世界，在那里你是最末等的人，毫无价值也没有优点。而你，高傲的如任何一个布莱克的你，怎么会任由我们这样做？  
可是我当时却对你的处境一无所知。我回望过去，清晰地看到你曾捧给我希冀。你说：“你会明白，因为你是我的兄弟，到那时你会后悔的！”是啊！西里斯！我后悔了！我冷漠地关上门，把你留在那儿孤立无援，把你给我的希望给扔了！我也同时把我自己的希望给扔了！所以我现在只能孤独地坐在房间里给你写信，而且我知道这封信永远不会送到你手里――你永远也不会知道你弟弟发生了怎样的改变，面临怎样的抉择，承受怎样的煎熬！  
父亲病了，病得很重，他快死了。母亲也病了，她被压力催垮，越来越不能控制自己的情绪。可每次见到我，他们都会好一些。他们把所有希望寄于我身上，我在黑魔王那里获得荣誉比任何魔药都助于他们的健康。我为此而痛苦，我不能回应他们的期望了。  
我知道你憎恨布莱克，西里斯，甚至憎恨我，你永远也不会原谅这里的一切，永远不原谅我。我毫不惊讶，因为我们对你的折磨值得这样的憎恨。可我却不一样。你恨布莱克，我却爱它。在你仍依赖它的时候它给了你血淋淋的伤害，而它却给了我爱和关怀。我知道这不是由于我是它之中的一员，而是因为我符合它的期望。但无论如何，他们爱我，我也发自真心希望回报给他们同样的爱。  
但现在，我的兄弟，我，再也不能了。  
我是个软弱的人，可笑的是我没有发觉，但我知道，西里斯，你都看在眼里。我软弱，却自以为勇敢，愚蠢，却自以为高明。我追随黑魔王，还在学校时就加入食死徒，我是他们之中最小的那一个，他们夸赞我的勇敢，可我知道我不是。  
当我第一次参与他们的行动时，当我第一道不可饶恕咒射进一个年幼的麻瓜男孩儿的身体里时，我就不自主地开始战栗不安。我的同伴们在刺耳的大笑，那个孩子在刺耳的尖叫。在那可怕的折磨中，那个孩子一直在用他的蓝眼睛盯着我看，隔着食死徒冰凉的面具，我仿佛被那目光灼伤：他好像明晓我的软弱，预料到我想救助他一样——但我甚至连这种勇气都没有！我一动不动站在那儿直到他们让他咽气，也没胆子说一句话！  
西里斯，你杀过人吗？也许你杀过，在战场上人们只有敌我之分，凤凰社杀食死徒，食死徒杀凤凰社。我听说你是英勇的，正如一个格兰芬多，你为了正义而战，熊熊的理想之火永远不会熄灭。  
我的已经熄灭了。当我发现那可怖的阴谋和野心根本不能算作“理想”时，我曾经的热情已经永远熄灭，剩下的只有比冬夜更寒冷的恐惧。  
我刚刚做了一个噩梦，西里斯，我在梦里看见我折磨和杀死的那些巫师和麻瓜，我一遍遍地听他们惨叫、倒下、失去呼吸和心跳，我一遍遍看他们的爱人、亲人、友人失声痛哭，然后和我的‘同伴’们举起魔杖，把所有人屠杀。他们死光了后，食死徒们就离开前往下一个残忍的盛宴。可我却迈不动脚，我被落单在这些死尸中，这时十四岁的你出现了，穿着睡衣，赤脚来到我身边。你看着我，用你那双和我一模样的灰眼睛看着我。每一次，仿佛梦里有什么神秘的力量牵动我的思维，梦中的我都以为你会说：你终于明白了吧，我就知道，因为你是我的兄弟！可实际上，梦中的你最终开口说道：  
“我曾以为你是我的兄弟，我错得离谱。”  
然后你成了十六岁的你，头也不回地离开，走进远处的迷雾里，正如多米达被除名的那个夜晚，你决然走进夜色里。然后我便醒了，盯着天花板看。我们是怎么落到这种地步了？  
无数次，我想起十一岁那个分院的晚上。我没有履行我的承诺，我进了斯莱特林，第二天我对你说分院帽认为我没有格兰芬多的勇气，执意让我进斯莱特林——只有前半句话是实话。我确实没有勇气。如果当时我坚持，我会进格兰芬多，与你同在。可是我没有。我在那一刻胆怯。那是我们分道扬镳的开始。我后悔，我后悔，我知道后悔没有用，我知道我当时注定要进斯莱特林，但是我后悔。  
西里斯，我的兄弟，我身处一个地狱，这里的每个人精神扭曲，这里的每个人失去人性。但是，最可怕的不是我误入地狱，最可怕的是我醒悟到身处地狱，并且回头望时，每一个抉择的瞬间都那么清晰――我自己走到了这里，没法责怪任何人，我下意识地追求一条更体面安全的道路，所以我从天上坠落了，为了维护作为纯血巫师的傲慢，我失去了身为人的骄傲！我支持了错误的观点，所以我现在受到了惩罚，举目没有人可以求助，没有人可以分担我心中的恐惧和痛苦！  
我给你写信，西里斯，我把我想说的话对你说，西里斯，可实际上我根本不知道你在哪，怎么联系你，我的信根本寄不到你面前！就算我知道你的住址我也不能让任何一只猫头鹰给你送信——猫头鹰会被击落，信会落到任何人手里。黑魔王对背叛者没有任何怜悯和宽容，不仅我，父亲母亲都会被我连累。  
哥哥，如果是你会怎么做不，你会回答我，从一开始你就不会去相信黑魔王的鬼话，愚蠢到加入食死徒。可是，西里斯，如果你处在我的环境里，如果你当时一念之差进了斯莱特林，你是否依然会是现在这个小天狼星？即使你拥有让我难以企及的勇气，当你被蛇群环绕，你还依然会成为一只狮子吗？当所有你爱的人都告诉你为黑魔王效力是无上荣耀，所有你关心的人都为你能支持黑魔王感到自豪，你还会毫不动摇地违抗布莱克，毫不动摇的离家出走吗？你会吗，我的兄弟？  
我知道，如果你读到这里，你会露出轻蔑的表情，西里斯，你会觉得我在为自己的无能和怯懦找借口：即使所有人都告诉我杀死麻瓜是正确的，我也不该骗自己它真的是正确的啊！  
但是宽容我吧，西里斯，宽容一下这个将死之人。  
是啊，我注定要死了。  
我不知我的死期在何时：下一刻？下一天？下一年？但我知道绝不是在战争结束之后，我苍老之时。我能感觉到死神的目光追随着我。死神有一双猩红的眼睛和可怕的苍白面孔。我曾把他视为偶像，视为梦想，视为国王。现在我知道他是个残酷扭曲的怪物，生来是要毁灭世界。  
不久前，我的魔王要我杀一个人——我知道你听说过她，甚至你们可能是朋友，并肩作战过——马琳·麦金农，我看见她被倒挂在大厅中央，因为钻心咒的折磨已经神志不清。也许我对她的了解没有你深，但我们是同级，我还记得在斯拉格霍恩教授的课上，她是多么迅速地调出了一剂解毒剂，自豪地接过她的奖励，一小瓶福灵剂——我当时多么希望她曾在那次出行前喝下一口福灵剂！但显然她没有，所以她被倒挂在那里。我没有戴面具，而她认出了我。  
“布莱克，”她说，“雷古勒斯·布莱克。”  
周围人开始大笑。我也开始笑。我不知道我们在笑什么——笑一个女人像一只兔子挂起来被随意折磨？笑这个女人被折磨得神志不清后依然能认出她两年前还在一个教室里学习的同学？笑她在看见这个同级同学后眼中绽放的希望？  
“雷古勒斯，我年轻却优秀的朋友，”黑魔王说，“消灭这个背叛纯血荣耀的人。”  
其他食死徒嫉妒地望着我，执行黑魔王的命令，有时可以是惩罚，更多时候代表荣誉。我抽出魔杖，对着她，马琳·麦金农，和我同年级的赫奇帕奇，一起上过魔药课，变形术，黑魔法防御术的同学，刚刚认出我叫出我名字的人，念出了那个咒语。  
那道绿光没入麦金农的身体――可她只是吐了口血，没有死。  
西里斯，在那一瞬间我很高兴。但我不能高兴。我得气恼。我在我的王面前丢了脸，犯了错，在黑魔王面前犯错会有可怕的后果——西里斯，我恐惧死亡，恐惧别人的，更恐惧自己的。我又念了那个咒语，心里焦急不安，抛开所有悲哀和煎熬，我心想不是她死就是我死——可是还是不行！西里斯！说真的，我当时在哄堂大笑中垂下魔杖，后背冒着冷汗，心里却突然感到轻松——如果黑魔王这时候给我一个索命咒，我觉得也是不错的结局——但依然没有。  
“贝拉，”黑魔王笑着说，“来教教我们的小朋友怎样用索命咒。”于是我们的堂姐，贝拉，一边走过来一边取笑我，给我做了示范。  
马琳死了。  
在牺牲者死去的那一秒，黑魔王的视线和我对上――那一刻，西里斯，我知道他察觉了，黑魔王知道我没有我看上去那么坚定的忠于他了。  
黑魔王会杀掉我，或许亲手，或许借别人的手，除非我尽快转变成像贝拉一样完完全全的食死徒，把他的意志当成绝对的命令，把残杀麻瓜当成乐趣——哥哥，我不能。  
现在，我困在一个必死的局面，如果我逃，他们会追杀我，如果我留在这儿，黑魔王一样不会容忍我。  
我的兄弟，如果是你，你会怎么做？  
你会不会想要主动放弃自己的生命，来换取黑魔王毁灭的可能？  
西里斯，我会这么做的。我会选择自己的死亡。  
哥哥，在临死前，我给你写这封信。我思念你，却清楚地明白我们没有机会再见上一面。我不知道我死后你是否能了解到我的转变。也许你能，更多的可能是你不能。但是没关系，西里斯，不论如何，你的兄弟已经改变，他的心最终还是来到你身边，与你同在。  
我深爱着你，我的兄弟。超乎血亲间的感情，超乎朋友间的友谊，超乎恋人间的爱情。你是我血脉相连的亲兄弟，镜像中的另一个我。三年来我与你未见一面，可现在我却奇特地感到你就在我的身体里，我的灵魂深处，我望着镜中自己的眼睛，却觉得看到了你的眼睛，它们神采奕奕，带着冲破一切的勇气和希望，再多的黑暗和绝望也不能污染那明亮的眸光。我承认我是怯懦的，但现在，因为镜中你的眼睛，我分享了你的勇气，藉由它，我可以做出我应该做出的选择——七年前我没能迈出那一步，我让分院帽喊出斯莱特林，现在我却可以踏过那条界线，我将为打败伏地魔贡献我自己的力量，即使我清楚地知道这意味着我亲手宣判了我的死刑。  
永别了，西里斯。  
雷古勒斯  
雷古勒斯放下羽毛笔，把信仔细叠好，放进一个信封。他拿起他的魔杖——一个魔咒——信烧起来。他盯着那抹金红色的火焰，一直盯到这封长信化为灰烬，再无任何手段复原它为止。雷古勒斯·布莱克在昏暗的烛光里静默地坐了一会儿，随后拿出一张崭新的羊皮纸，垫着书桌上曾经的自己精心描绘的“TOUJOURS PUR（永远纯粹）”。他已经对自己将做的一切不再感到畏惧，他拿起羽毛笔，蘸了一下墨水，开始写：  
致黑魔王：  
12  
十五年后，小天狼星·布莱克站在那面被施了咒的挂毯前，苦笑着向他的教子介绍他的家庭。  
“……因为我讨厌他们所有的人：我的父母，痴迷纯血论，相信身为布莱克家的人天生就是高贵……我的白痴弟弟，性情太软弱，居然信了他们的话……那就是他。”  
他指着那个名字，出生日期后面紧跟着死亡日期。  
十八岁。小天狼星在心里默念。雷古勒斯的生命在十八岁戛然而止，他却是在一年多以后才知晓此事。多么奇怪，十六岁的小天狼星发自内心地向雷古勒斯说出永别，二十岁的小天狼星却为永别的到来感到痛苦。  
“他比我小，一个比我优秀得多的好儿子——不断有人这么提醒我。”  
看看你弟弟，你能赶上雷古勒斯的十分之一，我就满足了！他的母亲厌弃地看着他。他的弟弟早就开始习惯这一切，事不关己地坐在对面专心吃盘中的土司，年幼的脸蛋上稚气未褪，却已显出翩翩少年的风姿。当时的小天狼星终究只是个十三岁的少年，远没有后来那么勇敢坚韧。他开始迁怒，甚至开始怨恨那个越来越疏离冷漠的少年：你曾说我们会向他们证明――现在我们在哪？  
“可是他死了。”小天狼星听见他的教子说。  
在那个遥远的夜晚，十六岁的小天狼星向他成长之地投下最后一瞥。我曾以为你是我的兄弟，我错得离谱。他把这句话扔给他的兄弟，那感觉既像打破监牢的大门，又像砸毁昔日的珍宝。他当时还没料到那个那个站在诡谲黑暗里的纤瘦少年会迎来怎样的结局，若他知道，他就不会——  
二十六岁的小天狼星在阿兹卡班冰冷的囚室里醒来，刚才的噩梦还在他的大脑里嗡嗡作响。你从来没想过要救他，你明知他本性和你一样善良，你却留他在那个可怕家里，任他走向毁灭之路。噩梦里一个至高无上的声音如此说道。小天狼星不常想起他的弟弟，比起他的父母，他对雷古勒斯的恨意微不足道，比起曾经情同手足的三个挚友，他对雷古勒斯的感情更是淡薄。他失去他失去得太早，永别又来临的太快，小天狼星还没来得及回头找找他的弟弟，雷古勒斯就已经消失了，留下一个巨大的空洞，透出死亡的威严。  
三十六岁的布莱克站在那面悬挂了七个世纪的挂毯前，给詹姆斯的儿子介绍他的兄弟。十六岁的小天狼星不会想象出这场面，二十六岁的更不会，但现在，曾失去一切的小天狼星·布莱克却已经可以用一种平淡中带着厌烦的语气谈及这一切：他可憎的家庭，他可悲的弟弟。成年人已经明白如何坦然接受从他们生命中毫无预备就消失不见的人和物。是啊，徘徊在那可怕的空洞的边沿有什么意义呢？他失去的珍宝，他承担的悲痛还不够多吗？站在废墟里历数那些十一岁前不甚清楚却纯粹快乐的回忆，在回忆的闪光里缅怀他的兄弟和他曾经闪闪发光的羁绊——这到底有什么意义呢？  
“是啊，”小天狼星回答哈利说，“这个愚蠢的白痴……他加入了食死徒。”  
00  
小天狼星睁开眼睛。他看见温暖的阳光，四周充盈着做梦一般的安宁和愉快。他花了好一会儿认出这是布莱克老宅，他长大，逃离，最后又被囚困的地方。这里不太一样了。天蓝色的缎面墙，金红色的窗帘帷幔，窗户开着，清风徐徐吹进房间里。  
小天狼星苦笑。他知道自己已经死了。他知道这里是死后的世界。他先花了十分钟来思考哈利将面临什么样的境遇。接着，似乎是终于接受自己死了的事实，他踏上地毯，走出房间。他发现走廊里的陈设也不一样了，那些透着腐朽和古怪气息的陈设不见了，随处可见的家徽不见了，小天狼星一边打量这个全新的布莱克老宅，一边下楼梯。他向客厅走去，在推开门的前一刻，小天狼星·布莱克意识到了什么。  
小天狼星推开门，一个人从扶手椅上站起来，那双和他如出一辙的灰眼睛向他望来——十八岁的雷古勒斯露出一个笑容：“嗨，西里斯，好久不见。”  
“雷古勒斯。”小天狼星说。  
兄弟俩望着彼此，雷古勒斯年轻英俊，穿着考究的长袍，黑发整齐地梳在脑后，人生永远暂停在刚刚开始；小天狼星已到中年，消瘦憔悴，发丝凌乱，在失去了挚友、名誉和自由后，失去了自己的生命。  
“哈，你看起来足够当我父亲了！”雷古勒斯开起玩笑。  
“嘿！要是我知道人们死后真能碰见，我肯定出战前先喝一瓶减龄剂。”小天狼星也不甘示弱。  
他弟弟清了清嗓子：“先生，你是个特例，我想等你来了一起走，所以我才留在这儿等你。”  
小天狼星没有立刻回应。  
“我没想到，”他说，“雷古勒斯，我没想到你会死，这么年轻……”  
雷古勒斯笑起来：“这是我自己的选择。西里斯，我知道怎样可以活，怎样会去死。我做出了选择，我不后悔。”  
他接着又问：“西里斯，你呢？你后悔吗？”  
笑容重新回到大脚板的脸上。他露出骄傲的神情。  
“永远不会。”  
（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 斜体为原著原文。


End file.
